


Of weed and cribs

by PaquitoElChocolatero



Category: SKAM (Italy), Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: More - Freeform, Oh yeah lele is alive btw, Probably other characters from Skam and Suburra, Stubborn Idiots, i don't really know yet - Freeform, i needed a crossover, oblivious idiots, probably depictions of violence and drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaquitoElChocolatero/pseuds/PaquitoElChocolatero
Summary: Filippo meets his childhood friend Lele, and from this, a series of both fun and unfortunate events happen.(I really don't know what to write because it's my first fic and i still don't even know what will happen exactly, i go chapter after chapter, inspiration strikes at times)





	Of weed and cribs

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for notes

Filippo saw Lele at a table and aproached. The previous day he had randomly met his childhood friend on the street, and though it looked like he was on a hurry, they had exchanged numbers and decided to meet up the next day. They caught up on the years they hadn't seen each other. Apparently, Lele's father had died and he had become a cop. They talked like old friends, but Filippo had a feeling that Lele hid some sort of secret, call it a sixth sense, maybe it was his experience with all the closeted people. At some point, though, some tough looking guy bith a beard, tattoos and sunglasses appeared and adressed Lele:  
-Lele, we have a problem. Come on, let's go.  
With that, his face changed from cordial to business-like and he got up while saying:  
-Sorry Filippo, i'll call you to meet again some day.  
And with that, they left. Filippo was left there, alone and confused. He paid for the coffees and left. That night after an amazing sex night with Elia, he told him about the meeting and the weird guy that appeared.  
-So what are you thinking Fili?  
-I don't know really, i just had a strange feeling.  
-I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go to sleep baby.  
And that was it. They didn't talk about it again, and they even forgot about it until a week later, when Filippo and Elia were coming back from taking some pictures, and they saw the same guy.  
-Hey, you were Filippo right? I can't really talk to Lele right now, so could you tell him to be at 10pm in this direction? It will be just like our first party together, he'll know what i mean.  
And with that, he left. Filippo looked at the paper the guy had given him and said:  
-What the fuck?  
-Wait, was that the guy you were talking about?  
-Yeah. How did he know where i live?  
-I don't know, but Fili, a party!  
-We're not going.  
-Uh, yeah we are. Just think about it this way, we are going through the trouble of contacting this guy, well we deserve the compensation of free booze. And weed! There'll probably be weed too!  
-I really don't understand your enthusiasm sometimes, but you're right. Let's go.  
-Great! Should i tell the guys?  
-Of course, the more the best.  
Lele didn't answer the message Filippo had sent, but Filippo hoped he had seen it. Apparently Nico wasn't feeling well, so neither him nor Marti were coming. Gio was going out with Eva, but he said maybe they would swing by later. And poor Luchino was busy taking care of his grandmother. So i the end it would just be Elia and Filippo. But apparently they had somehow pissed the cosmos or something because they lost the bus, not only once but two times (though the first may have been because of how busy they had been making out that they didn't realise the bus was there). In the end they arrived there two hours later and the party was... not like they expected.  
There's the typical dark room with colour lights and loud music, but people are a lot more naked than they usually are. They shake it off, laugh and go searching for drinks. After that, it's not difficult to also find weed, which is much better than the one they usually smoke. After an hour or so, they are properly drunk and high. They dance, laugh and kiss until they decide they need some fresh air.  
-God Elia, i'm so high i imagined a cardenal earlier.  
They laugh and lie on the grass outside looking at the night sky. They don't talk, they just lie there without noticing the time passing and dozing off at times. They just get up when they hear someone saying Filippo's name. They look around until they see Lele, the tough guy and another guy with a mohican.  
-Leleeeee, we didn't see you in there.  
-Were you at the party? What were you doing there? And who is that?  
-I'm Elia, we decided to come after all the trouble contacting you, why who are you? Wait not you, you are Lele. He's Lele right Fili? No, who are the other weird people?  
-Are you high?  
-Well, duh. That weed is good, let me tell you.  
-Was weed all you took?  
-Yeah, what else?  
-Okay, good. Can you guys walk?  
They got up together and tried to walk, but they soon fell and started laughing. The two guys with Lele looked at each other and one of them laughed. Lele combed his hand trhough his hair and then turned to tell them:  
-Help me get them in the car. -as soon as he said that the tough looking guy said:  
-Are you kidding me?  
-We're bringing them to your hotel with us.  
-Hell no. We're supposed to be celebrating tonight, the three of us.  
-We'll just leave them in one of the rooms, we'll celebrate don't worry, but i can't just leave them here.  
-Spadino?  
At that moment, the guy who he had called Spadino, and who hadn't talked just smiled and said:  
-Whatever, we'll just kick them out in the morning.  
-Fine, but you guys are the ones who are taking them. -and then he turned and started to go in the direction of a black car and enter the driver's seat. Spadino and Lele took Filippo and Elia under their arms and went to the car. As soon as they all got in, Spadino told the other guy:  
-Wow, thanks a lot for your help Aureliano, i'm touched. Now let's go dance!  
Aureliano just huffed and drived.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but this is the first chapter, which is always the most difficult to write, but the writing will be easier and better with each chapter (yes, they will longer). Bear with me. It's my first fic, so thanks for reading :)


End file.
